Chapter 733
Chapter 733 is titled "What Soldier-san Wants". Cover Page Color Spread: the Straw Hat Pirates play in the snow with some foxes, building snowmen and drinking warm drinks. Short Summary The colosseum D block battle is almost over with nearly 30 fighters remaining with Rebecca among them. At the Hidden Harbor, Usopp learned from the dwarves that Thunder Soldier left the group in order to assassinate Doflamingo at his palace, leaving Usopp in command of the army much to his disbelief. Though they were nearly caught by some soldiers the dwarves easily subdued them and their clothes were given to Usopp and Robin for disguise. Near the Harbor elevator, many soldiers were rushing towards the elevator to see the battle between Franky and Senor Pink, unaware that Thunder Soldier and a few dwarves were hiding inside a crate in the lift. Seeing no other way, Thunder Soldier assaults the soldiers in order to hijack the lift. During battle, he recalls his training of Rebecca to teach her battle instinct. He then declares his goal to restore Dressrosa to King Riku's rule. At the colosseum, an unexplained event caused every fighter in the arena to fall unconscious one after another. Before anyone could speculate what happened, an unidentified fighter is seen getting up in the arena. Long Summary The colosseum D block battle is almost over with nearly 30 fighters remaining with Rebecca among them. One fighter, Suiliman, fights Rebecca while Orlumbus defeats Agyo. At the Hidden Harbor, Usopp learned from the dwarves that Thunder Soldier left the group in order to assassinate Doflamingo at his palace, leaving Usopp in command of the army much to his disbelief. Though they were nearly caught by some soldiers the dwarves easily subdued them with a fighting style called "Tonttata Combat" and their clothes were given to Usopp and Robin for disguise. Near the Harbor elevator, many soldiers were rushing towards the elevator to see the battle between Franky and Senor Pink, unaware that Thunder Soldier and a few dwarves were hiding inside a crate in the lift. Seeing no other way, Thunder Soldier assaults the soldiers in order to hijack the lift. During battle, he recalls his training of Rebecca to teach her battle instinct. He then declares his goal to restore Dressrosa to King Riku's rule. At the colosseum, an unexplained event caused every fighter in the arena to fall unconscious one after another. Before anyone could speculate what happened, an unidentified fighter is seen getting up in the arena. Quick References Chapter Notes *Suleiman, Orlumbus, Damask and Mummy are formally introduced. *Orlumbus defeats Fighting Lion, Agyo. *Thunder Soldier goes on a mission to assassinate Donquixote Doflamingo at the royal palace. *A map of the underground world is shown. *Trebol and Sugar are located in a tower at the center of the underground world. *Leo and Rampo use a unique fighting style, Tontatta Combat. *Usopp and Robin disguise themselves as Donquixote Family members. *The Block D battle has ended with every big name fighter being defeated almost instantaneously. The last one standing is about to be announced. *There is one error in this chapter. It shows that Rampo remained with Usopp and Robin in the underground world, but in actuality, he went along with Thunder Soldier to the palace. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 733